


Acting with Adam Sackler

by authoramluciano



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano
Summary: You get an acting job and your co-star is Adam Sackler.
Kudos: 6





	1. Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I still don't think I am good writing fanfics. But I am trying. I want to write a Flip Zimmerman one, but I have no idea where to start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Adam Sackler.

Today is my first day on set, and I have to pretend I am being raped. Then some guy is supposed to come and save me before it actually happens...

"Emilia?"

"That's me." I raise my hand up, feeling immediately stupid.

"Let's get you in hair and makeup. Also, you need to meet your two co-stars! Then we have to get you dressed." I follow the lady into a trailer with my name on the door, and she signals me to sit down. "They should be here any second. There are water and snacks in here." She points at the mini-fridge and above it. "If you need anything, press this." She pointed at the button, "Goodluck!" The lady, who never told me her name, leaves me along in the trailer.

Minutes later, a small crew of people come into the trailer and they start tugging my hair, wiping my face. Talking to each other, and talking to me. They ask me tons of questions.

"Have you met Adam Sackler yet?" The lady named, Tiffany asks, beating my face with a sponge.

"Um- no. Not yet." I say as the other lady named Sam does my eyebrows.

They all look at each other, then continue doing their job. Uh, that was strange...

They get into a conversation with each other, and when they finished, the guy who did my hair, Pete, wraps my hair. I thank them all, and they leave me alone in the room, seconds later three people come into the trailer with a bunch of clothes.

I haven't had a main part in a movie before, so this is very new to me...

"Hello!" I smile, seeing the rack of clothes.

"Hello! Let's get you dressed for your first look!" The lady says, making me strip out of my clothes and put me in a short, tight dress. Jesus Christ...

"If I bend down, my whole bum will be out." I laugh, as they zip me out.

"That's the point-" The youngest lady chuckles. I give them an unsure look, but I remind myself that I am an actor. That this is my job...

They wrap me in a robe and give me a pair of slippers to wear around. The heels are high off the ground and look like they could stab someone. I'm grateful I won't have to wear them for so long.

They leave me and I stare at the door, waiting for more people to walk in. But nothing happens this time. Not for a while.

I am snacking on crackers when I hear a knock at the door... "Come in!" I yell, putting another cracker in my mouth. I look over to see two tall and large men, walking into my trailer.

"Oh, um. Hi!" I push the crackers away, standing up. "I'm Emilia!" I reach my hand out for one of the men to take. 

"Max" The blonde who looks hella scary, grabs my hand and shakes it. "I'm playing Jason." The man who is supposed to rape me...

"I want to apologize now," Max says letting go of my hand, the other guy who is at least 6'3 is just staring at me.

"Oh, it's okay. Its what we signed up for." I chuckle, "and you are... Adam?" I reach my hand out to him and he gives me a small grin.

"Uh- yes. I- I'm Adam. I play Adam." His large hand goes into mine and I feel a shock go through my hand... "Shit," Adam says under his breath, and I pull my hand away from him.

"Nice to meet you both." I smile, struggling to remove my eyes from Adam. "Well, uh. I guess I'll see you both on set. I should be careful not to uh- mess up anything." I point to my hair and makeup, they both nod.

Max leaves first, and I expect Adam to follow behind but he doesn't. I'm about to say something, but then he shakes his head and leaves.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Where's my Andrea?" The director yells, making me jump up out of my seat. I walk over and the director looks at me and smiles. "Oooo. My Andrea, gorgeous. Beautiful! Let's get you in the scene." I follow the director into a club scene, he tells me that these three girls are my best friends. I have to pretend I'm living the time of my life, and this stranger, who is Max, is at the bar and buys me a drink. But he laces it, etc etc etc.

"Action!" The director yells, and we start pretending to dance.

"I need a drink" I yell over the fake music.

"What?" My "friend" yells at me, and I bring her closer to me wishing I didn't have to do this.

"A drink!" I yell, and she nods her head. Continuing to dance. I struggle to go through the crowd, reaching the bar.

After a few takes on the bar scene with Max' character, Jason. The director finally calls cut. I sit down, getting my makeup and hair touched up. I get water brought to me as well as a salad. I look across the room and I see Adam. He looks like he is about to break the chair, his leg is bouncing up and down. I watch as he lifts his finger and starts biting at his nails.

"Emilia, are you ready?" The lady who escorted me to my trailer touches my upper arm. I nod my head, giving her a small smile. The hairstylist fixes my hair, making sure the curls are perfect and they touch up my makeup on my forehead.

"Let's do this!" The director, yells and I look over catching Adam's eyes. We hold the eyes of each other, and he gives me a small nod. As if he is encouraging me...

I go back into the club scene, and now I have to pretend the world is starting to blur and everything is spinning. I walk out of the doors of the bar, into the street. I grab my hair, my eyes roaming around the street. After a few different takes, apparently I got it perfect for the director.

Now... For the alley scene...

"My Andrea." The director, Ryan, pulls me to the side, and I see Adam and Max down the alleyway that was bought out for three days. "Emilia. This is a big scene, are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Ryan. Born ready." I smile, and he claps his hands together.

"Okay, remember this. He will be attacking you from behind and you try to fight him off but you can't. You're drugged and you start to realise you have been drugged when you can't fight him off." I listen to his closely, wanting to bring his vision to life. "The clothing department has four of those dresses, all for you just in case we need to reshoot the scene." So... basically he is telling me I can't fuck up more than five times. Great.

"I'm ready." I nod my hair, walking over to where I need to stand. The makeup artist touches me up and runs off.

"Quiet on the set!" Ryan yells, "And... Action!"

I pretend I'm drugged, leaning on the brick wall for support and I have to stop at the marker where Max' character attacks me.

"Cut!" Ryan yells, and then I have to do what I did one more time from the other view of the camera... "This is the scene, ready?" I nod my head and he yells, "Action!"

That's when Max- no, Jason attacks me from behind. Making me slam against the wall, I keep saying no. To stop. But his character, rips my dress in multiple different ways, grabbing my tits and rips my panties.

"Cut!" Ryan yells, immediately, Max gets off of me. Asking if I'm okay, was he too rough, apologising.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I smile, as a robe is pulled around me.

"Emilia, we have to shoot that again. I didn't really believe that you were drugged enough. Or that you were really focused on being terrified. This- this is a huge, life-changing thing for your character. I need to feel sorry for you, I need to feel your helplessness." I nod my head, understanding what he wants to see from me.

I change into a new dress and new panties... Walking out and bump into Adam.

"Oh- I'm so sorry." I apologize, feeling bad that I bumped into him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Adam says, making me smile. "You know- Intense scene. Intense director."

"Yeah. Yeah." I nod my head, walking back to where I need to be. Adam follows me, watching me closely.

We do the scene again, and again. Three times in total and it's starting to take a toll on me... Being pushed in the wall, my dress being ripped off as well as my panties. His hands roaming all over my body.

We get to film the scene where Adam's character, Adam, comes to the rescue. Let's just say, I can't be happier. Cause I don't have to change or get touched up... I just stand there against the wall, crying and pleading.

"Action!" Ryan yells and I start crying hard, go bless those years in theatre.

"Please." I plead, in character. As Jason runs his hands over my ass, spreading my legs. "Someone help me." I plead as he pushes my face harder into the brick wall.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here!" I hear Adam's large feet running up the alleyway. Jason "bangs" my hand against the brick wall. Signalling me to fall to the floor and stare up at the sight of Adam "beating the crap" out of Jason.

"Cut!" Ryan shouts, and Adam immediately helps me to my feet. Examining my face.

"I'm okay." I give him a reassuring smile. Adam nods his head, walking over to Max. I get a robe put over my shoulders and I take it with relief. I'm freezing and that cement floor doesn't help.

I watch as the men film the fight scene. Well, mostly Adam beating up Jason. Then they film what my eyes would see on the cement. Now it's mine and Adam's scene...

They take the robe from me, and I rub my arms for warmth. We only have an hour left of the day and it's getting freezing outside in this New York weather.

"Action!" Ryan yells I pretend I am fading out. My eyes starting to close. Adam's large arms pull me into his embrace.

"You're okay." His character repeats, brushing the hair away from my face. I look into his beautiful brown eyes and he states into mine. I feel this- the chemistry between our two characters and it's starting to hurt my heart.

Adam's character pulls out his phone, talking to the police and I pretend to pass out. He starts yelling at the pretend 911 operator and then...

"Cut!" Ryan yells, and I open my eyes. Adam helps me to my feet and they wrap me and him in blankets. They give me a hot water bottle and Adam continues to stare at me. Standing close to me.

"Emilia! Adam!" Ryan says behind us, making us turn around. "Your on-screen chemistry is-" he makes a chef kiss hand gesture. "Absolutely beautiful! Magnificent! Go home you two! We have another long day tomorrow!"

Tomorrow is the hospital scene... Ugh.

We walk back to the trailers and I first I thought Adam was escorting me but actually his trailer is right across from mine. Interesting.

"You did- wonderful today." Adam awkwardly says, making me smile.

"Thank you. You too. You're an incredible actor." I add, not sure why I did. Of course, he's a great actor. He got the main part.

"You're better." Adam smiles, pulling the blanket closer to him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Adam." I smile, going into my trailer. We just met today and he is already calling me Emma... I haven't been called that since-“


	2. Hospital Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia gets to see how incredible of an actor, Adam Sackler is. Also, Adam get’s to know Emilia better.

I wake up the next morning at 7:30. My head hurts and I actually have a few bruises on my body.

This is what happens when you do all of your own “stunts.” Even though all I did was get pushed up a brick wall more than thirty times. I get picked up by the driver by 8:15 and I am greeted by my breakfast. A giant cup of coffee.

“Morning.” I look over to the voice and it’s Adam. I probably look hideous- My hair is in a messy bun and my skin looks pale.

“Adam. Good morning.” I give him a soft smile, taking a large sip of my coffee.

“Woah- your arm.” Adam points at my arm, the large bruise from Max’s large hand. 

“Oh, I’m okay.” I quickly add, seeing his worried face. But he doesn’t look too pleased. When the car stops, he unbuckles his seatbelt and walks across the car and sits next to me. His large body is half he size of me. Intimidating me. But he puts on the seatbelt and gently grabs my arm. “I’m okay.” I say again, as he looks at the bruise.

Adam looks displeased. Angry even. But it’s my body and this is what I signed up for...

He let’s go of my arm, scowling outside the window. When we arrive at the hospital where we are shooting at. I am shocked and nervous to actually be shooting at an actual hospital. I have a small fear of hospitals and I don’t want an actual doctor to see these bruises. Adam opens his door, and comes around to open mine but I continue to look at the building. Like instinct, Adam bends down in front of me. 

“Emma-“ Adam’s deep voice, makes me look into his eyes. “Are you afraid of hospitals?” I thought he would make me laugh, but he doesn’t. I mean, it’s a stupid fear. It’s just a building... But I nod my head, not breaking eye contact. “Well, you get to play a patient. You aren’t actually one.” I nod my head, knowing what he is trying to do. “Plus, I’ll be with you the whole time holding your hand.” Adam gives me a big smile, grabbing onto my hand. This makes me smile, relaxing.

I unbuckle my seat belt, making him stand up. He really is a sweet and caring guy. I wonder why everyone I’ve talked to seems to say odd things about him? I get out of the car and I feel the urge to stop walking as we get closer and closer to the doors of the hospital. But Adam grabs my wrist, pulling me into the building. I wanna cuss at him, telling him to let go but when we get to the floor we are filming on he let’s go of my wrist.

“Adam and Emilia! My main characters, how are you this morning?” Ryan, the director, asks.

“I as good until I saw these.” Adam grabs my arm showing Ryan the giant bruises on my arms. I try to take my arm away but his grip gets tighter.

“Adam-“ I give him a warning tone, but he doesn’t let go of my arm. Ryan and six other people look at my bruises.

“Emilia. Are you okay? We are at the hospital, do you want-“

“No. I’m okay.” I give them all a reassuring smile. “Plus, they will look good on camera.” I joke, making Ryan laugh.

“Oh, I like you.” Ryan smiles, pointing at me and walks away.

“But you should really put ice on them when you get home.” My assistant says, taking my coffee from me.

“I-“ I try to say, but I am pulled away from Adam and escorted into an area where I get my hair and makeup done. Even though I will be in a hospital bed for the next few scenes. Today I won’t “wake up” till the end of the day.

Once I am finished getting dolled up, as I like to call it, my dressing team comes in and my only outfit is an authentic hospital gown. Lucky me. 

I am put into the gown and a robe, and escorted into a private hospital room. When I walk in, I see Adam in a green shirt and dark blue jeans sitting in the chair next to the bed. His hair looks disheveled like he is upset and tired. He looks beautiful though-

I change the topic in my own head, as someone tells me to sit down in the bed. I stare at the hospital bed, feeling anxious. Adam looks at me, and I can’t help but bite my bottom lip.

“Emma-“ Adam says, making me look at him. He gives me a look like he is asking if I am okay. I nod my head, getting into the hospital bed. They adjust the blankets on the bed and tell me to take off the robe. I do as I say, feeling the urge to model the gown. I lay down and the special affects team make me wear a fake IV in my arm. Then an actual nurse comes in making my heart beat faster.

“That’s not where an IV goes-“ The nurse shakes her head at the special affects dude. “If her character came in, having been drugged and beaten, the IV would have to go here in her arm. Not in her hand.” The nurse un-tapes the face IV and places is on my arm. “That’s a real bruise-“ She says closer to me, as if she wants only me to hear. “You okay?” She asks making me nod my head.

I watch her closely, as she hooks me up to a bunch of things. Then she puts something on my finger and stuff connected to my chest. She turns on the machine and loud beeping noises fill the room making everyone look at me.

“The machine is real.” The nurse says, “In order to act like you’re asleep your heart needs to be around 64 to 70 beats per minute.” I look at the machine and its says 103. I take in a deep breathe, trying to relax. But I am getting flashbacks of my mother... The nurse puts something over my face into my nose, and whispers “Sweetie, you’re starting to have a panic attack.” She lowers the volume on the machine, and grabs my hand. “I’m not supposed to do this, but here.” She turns a nob and I feel air going up my nose. “Long deep breathes and remember that you’re safe here. Plus, your friend over there won’t take his eyes off of you.” She gives me a big smile, making me chuckle.

She finishes what she is doing and helps me actually lay down in the bed. Adam takes his cue to scoot closer to the bed and without a second thought he grabs my hand. I stare into his eyes as I feel him brushing his fingers against my skin. This calms me down, instantly, making the director look at what’s going on.

“Ohhh. This is good.” Ryan says, smiling. “You guys have chemistry on and off!” Ryan claps his hands together excitedly. Making me feel embarrassed. “We are doing the first scene of today in five! Be ready.” He says, making us nod our heads.

“Do you like my outfit for today?” I try to joke with Adam and he smiles.

“Very sexy.” Adam smiles, making me laugh.

“I think this is a real statement piece.” I smile, making Adam smile big. This makes my heart do something, and even the machine shows it. Fuck...

“Do you-“

“Everyone get in their places!” Ryan yells, making me give Adam a small smile. “My Andrea needs to have her eyes closed.” Ryan adds, making me close my eyes. Breathe, Emilia. Breathe.

“Quiet on set!” Ryan yells, and Adam gives my hand. Squeeze as if he is telling me to relax. “Action!” Ryan yells, and Adam relaxes his hand in mine.

I fight my urge to open my eyes as a door opens and someone walks in... I over hear them talking about my condition and that I should make a full recovery. But the police will be here soon to take Adam’s statement.

“Thank you, Doc.” Adam’s voice sounds tired and drained.

“Maybe you should go home and get some rest after the police speak to you. She’s in good care here.” The female voice says, but Adam tightens his grip on my hand.

“I can’t.” Adam’s voice breaks, but I hear him take in a deep breathe. Oh, he’s good...

“How do you know her?” The female doctor asks, making me curious too. Cause even I don’t know how my character knows him.

“We went to college together” Adam says, “We uh- we actually were friends.” He adds making me wanna be like ‘woah-‘ but obviously I can’t do anything until Ryan yells cut.

“Oh. Well that’s very sweet for you to stay here with her. If you need anything you know what to do.” I hear the female walking out, and Adam tells her thank you, again. Seconds pass of what I guess is Adam staring at me and Ryan yells cut!

I open my eyes, and Adam looks like he has water in his eyes. He blinks faster, and starts smiling.

“Gosh, you’re a great actor.” I say, as they put powder on my face. Making me look pale than I actually am.

“Thanks.” Adam looks a bit shy when I say this. But within seconds its like I gave him some confidence. We do a few more scenes, of course with me pretending to be asleep and now it’s six at night and it’s dark outside. We are about to film the scene when I wake up and I am just ready to go home. Don’t get me wrong, I love laying down but I am actually tired of laying in the bed. I was able to get up and walk around for a bit, but Adam an I ate our lunches in this room. The hospital is such a drab and I want to leave...

“You okay?” Adam asks, sitting on the bed next to me.

“Yeah, I- I’m just thinking.” I fiddle with the piece of plastic tube on my face.

“Is that thing actually working?” Adam asks and I nod my head. “Strange.” Adam looks like he doesn’t believe me. I take it off giving it to him. I rub my face where it was pressing into my skin and itch my nose. He puts it close to his nose and give me a look. “Why?”

“The nurse said it would help me with my anxiety.” I whisper, “Don’t say anything.” I put my finger against my lips and he smiles. I expected him to give it back to me but he does something unexpected, he puts it on my face. Brushing my hair behind my ears and puts the prongs in my nose. He looks me in the eyes, as he fixes my hair.

“And I thought I was helping you.” Adam looks like he is hurt, but trying to joke around. He looks down at his hands, fiddling his fingers. I instinctively grab his hand, making him look at me in the eyes.

“You are. Especially right now.” I make sure he hears me when I say that. “Do you know why, I am afraid of hospitals?” I whisper, making sure he is the only one to hear me. Adam shakes his head, of course he doesn’t, I don’t think anyone does.

“Emilia. You don’t have to tell me.” Adam squeezes my hand. I look around and Ryan is staring at us, as well as everyone else. This makes Adam look behind him and look down. “Not in front of them.” Adam whispers, and I nod my head.

“Okay, this will be the final scene of the day. We have an hour left in the day.” Ryan’s assistant says, making Adam get off the bed. My makeup and hair people fix me up, and leave the room. Ryan walks over and goes over what he wants to see from me. I nod my head, having seen many medical dramas, especially “Grey’s Anatomy.” Great show, by the way.

“Emilia, get the heart monitor numbers down!” Ryan points at the monitor, and I look over to see the readings. 89... I lay down, breathing. I watch as Ryan look over at Adam and this makes him grab my hand. God, this is pathetic... I think to myself, I shouldn’t need someone to hold my hand in order to calm me down...

I try to move his hand off of me, but he grips onto it. I give up the fight, knowing Ryan is ready to shoot the scene. “Calm down.” I hear Adam say, making me wanna slap him. Never tell a a girl to calm down, Adam...

“Quite on set!” Ryan yells, making me hope there isn’t actual patients on this floor. I close my eyes, relaxing. “Anddddd action!”

Adam’s fingers is brushing against mine and I wait a few more minutes, knowing the camera is focused on out hands. My fingers flinch lightly, making Adam’s body jump in focus.

“Andrea?” I hear Adam’s soft voice. “Can you hear me?” Adam asks, making me tighten my grip, rather weakly. “You can! Oh my gosh.” Adam’s voice is loud, then goes quiet. “Can you open your eyes?” Adam asks, standing up from the chair and I feel his presence above me.

I struggle at first, breathing heavier. But I flicker my eyes open, blinking at the light above the bed. Adam let’s go of my hand, bringing his hand to my cheek. Brushing his thumb against my face.

“Adam?” I have a raspy voice, shocked and disbelief. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Adam smiles, an grabs my hand. Bringing it to his face and placing the palm of my hand to his cheek. “I’m not leaving. Never again.” Adam says, leaning in an gives me a kiss on the lips. This wasn’t in the script... Adam’s lips are soft and he smells so good. My heart is beating faster, as he backs away looking me in the eyes. This makes myself, not just my character fall in love with him. Wait, did I’m just- 

“Cut!” Ryan yells, making me jump. Adam let’s go of my face and stands up straight. I continue looking at Adam. I am confused and- just, why did he kiss me?

“Adam that- that was incredible! That was off script, but fuck yes! I loved it! I loved it!” Ryan says, patting Adam on the shoulder. This makes Adam nervously laugh and smile. Unsure what to say or do.

Someone comes in to help me unhook myself from he cords, but I am already trying to pull them off of me. I need to get out of here... I need to breathe. I- I need to get away from Adam’s eyes. The nurse from earlier comes in, trying to tell me to relax but I cant. I pull away the oxygen cord away from my face, ripping the fake IV off my arm and pull the thing off my finger. I rip of the cuff around my upper arm and the nurse hurriedly pulled the cords off my chest. Finally, I am free.

My assistant hands me the robe and I wrap it tightly around me, practically racing out of the room. I go into my dressing room area and change into a warm pair of clothes. I put on a beanie and a pair of boots since it has decided to start snowing. I grab my things, thanking my team for today and telling them I will see them in a few days. I won’t have to shoot until Monday. So the weekend is time for me to relax and decompress.

When I exit my dressing room, Adam is standing across from me. Leaning against the wall. I give him a look, starting to walk down the hallway. I need to find the elevator, then the nearest exit.

“Emma-“ Adam follows me, wearing a black hoodie, jeans and a pair of boots. His hair is wet, looking hot- Emilia! I yell at myself. “Emilia, will you talk to me? Please.”

I enter the elevator and so does Adam. We are alone...

“Adam.” I start, trying to calm down. “There s nothing to talk about.” I try to pretend, using my acting skills.

“Bull- I can see you are upset.”

“Adam. I’m not upset. It was just a kiss-“ I say, as the doors open and doctors and nurses enter the metal death trap, hanging by wires. Seeing the presence of them, makes me grab onto my chest.

I feel Adam’s large presence behind me, pulling me into a hug. I want to fight him, but if I do so I will hit the Doctor standing quite too close to me... So I breathe, taking the hug. Why does his touch affect me like this?

The doctors and nurses leave us on the floor before the last and I shrug to get him off of me. He lets me go and stands in front of me.

“Adam.” I start, looking into his eyes. “It- it was fine. I was just not ready for it. That’s all.” I say, honestly.

“Okay.” Adam says, bending down to look at me closer. “But for me, I wanted to kiss you becauseeeee I like you.” He chuckles, nervous. I give him a look, needing a shot of liquor right now.

The elevator dings, metal doors opening. I move past him, exiting the elevator. When we are near the exit, there is a bunch of yelling and we are pushes aside. Adam holds onto me, like he is protecting me. I watch as they roll in a car accident patient, making me freeze. It’s an older women... reminds me of my mom.

“Mom?” I whisper to myself, having major flashbacks. I feel myself falling to the floor, but Adam holds me up. 

“Em- Emma. Are you okay?” Adam pulls me, so I am facing him.

“Please.” I beg him, as he holds me up, holding onto my face. “Please get me out of here.” Adam nods his head, and wraps his large arms around me. He helps me get out of the hospial and onto the snowy streets.

“Emilia-“

“My mother-“ I start, making him look at me in the eyes. “My mother died when I was young. She- she was hit by a drunk driver and she was in a coma for two weeks before she died from her injuries.” Adam looks at me, sadness in his eyes. “That’s why I am afraid of hospitals and doctors and- well, now you know.” I shake my head, trying not to cry in front of him. “So when I was in there, all I was thinking about was here in the bed. Dying in front of me.” Adam pulls me into a hug, a tight hug, letting me know that I am okay. That I am safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm. I don’t really know where I am going with this. But if you would like to continue his story. Please let me know.


End file.
